Dominance
by LightOfTheSecondStar
Summary: Dante wakes up one morning to find Vergil's still asleep, and decides to pull a tasteless prank on him. Warning: Twincest and other mature themes.


_This story involves twincest, and other mature themes. You'll know when you see it._

_Keep in mind that I do not own Dante, Vergil, or any other Devil May Cry characters._

* * *

Dante leaned against the wall, standing outside of his room. Not much of a morning person, he was still a little groggy from waking up and had to keep his balance. It's amazing he'd kept his eyes open long enough to get at least one thing- his towel was slung over his shoulder- but here he was, trying to support himself, still dazed, eyes shut and wanting to go back to sleep so badly.

Not a morning person at all.

"Come on... come on..." the young half-devil patted the wall a few times, trying to get himself awake. He had to laugh, it was the same thing every time. Good thing it wasn't a school day. Sighing, and awake enough to get through part of the morning, he made his way down the hall to his brother's room. _Wonder if my dear ol' bro's awake yet?_ he mused to himself as he slowly opened the door to Vergil's quarters.

Dante looked to the left, then right, then down to the bed before him. A person-sized lump could be seen, occasionally shifting under the sheets if his brother happened to toss or turn. He laid his head to rest against the doorjamb, staring at what he was pretty sure was his older brother Vergil. _For him to still be asleep, when he's up earlier than everyone?_ "You must've had a pretty good time last night," Dante said aloud, grinning. He stepped closer to stand at his brother's bedside, and for some reason he felt the need to just... pull back the covers a little... just a little... gingerly, he raised the edge of the blanket, and found Vergil was indeed fast asleep.

The younger twin only tilted his head to the side, his mouth forming a small "O" of wonderment. He continued to peel the sheets back off of his brother, who only did a turn to the side and laid on his back, not at all bothered. Dante's mouth formed a bigger "O" of surprise and his brows furrowed a bit. The way Vergil was sleeping... he was just sprawled across the bed in positions that would make a fangirl squeal, nosebleed and faint, in that order! Didn't help that he was only wearing a tank top and some boxer shorts.

"Naughty naughty," Dante murmured under his breath, and looked his brother up and down. The thought crossed his mind that he HAD to take pictures of this moment and post them up on his MySpace which nearly made HIM squeal like a little fangirl. _Blackmail, blackmail, finally some blackmail!_ he singsonged in his head. Right then, Vergil mumbled something incoherently and waved lazily at the air before placing his hand over his stomach. Dante tilted his head over to the other side and said to no one in particular, "Damn, Vergil. The way you sleep, just about anybody can walk in here and make you their bitch or somethin'..." Dante stopped, and his eyes glazed over for a moment. Then, a grin made its way from one ear to the other as he said, "Wouldn't want _that_ to happen, now would we?"

Dante stepped away from Vergil's bed, leaving him asleep and blissfully unaware of what was going on, then quickly snuck away to the bathroom.

Vergil laid across his bed, still in deep slumber, while Dante was standing at the doorway, his head laying against the doorjamb again. A replay of the scene minutes before, but something was different. He tossed his towel off to the side, and went to stand at the foot of Vergil's bed, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Oh, if Vergil knew what he was thinking! Dante burrowed his way under the bedsheets and crept slowly, carefully, up the length of the bed, until his brother was directly under him.

His breathing hitched a little. _Hope he doesn't kill me for this one..._ Dante gulped, as his eyes wandered a little to look at his brother-victim. Scantily-clad, and his body resting in a very non-flattering position, Vergil still looked like he was _adorning_ the bed rather than sleeping on it, Dante couldn't help but note. The sunlight that poked through the curtains of the windows cast a glow to his skin. And the peaceful look on Vergil's face, all the resentment gone from it; he carried no grudge in his sleep, made him look... well...

If Dante could say it without marking his heterosexuality as 'something to be questioned' he would say his brother was... _beautiful._ But if people asked why, he could always play it off like he said it using some twisted logic of lust and self-adoration or narcissism. He and his twin _were_ identical, of course.

Dante'd somehow let his mind wander, and his hand followed suit, much to his surprise. He pulled up Vergil's tanktop enough to see his abdomen, then tugged a little at the boxers, not wanting to startle Vergil awake with the image of his brother trying to... _rape_ him, or at least, what looked like it. Vergil flinched a little, and Dante's eyes shot back up to find Vergil just a little awake. Not enough to notice anything, his eyes were open just a sliver, glazed over by sleep so his vision was blurry.

"Wha- oh.. it's.. cold..." Vergil mumbled, blushing a little. Dante stopped breathing as his brother blinked a few times, still unaware of what was going on. Vergil trembled a little... _What's so cold here? I need... warmth..._ he rubbed at his eyes with a fist. His vision cleared, and what he found was... his eyes surveyed the surroundings carefully.

Dante was above him, an "I Didn't Do It" look clearly marking him guilty of whatever it was that was going on. The cold water from the shower _drip, drip, drip_ping off of Dante's skin, right onto him. _In more than just one place..._ Vergil noted, and his eyes kind of wandered down to the rest of Dante's body. _He's not wearing anything... at all..._ Vergil's face got even redder and his eyes went back up to look at Dante.

"Uh.. um..." Dante managed to wheeze out- he'd just remembered to breathe- and he broke into an embarrassed smile, "how was your night? Any.. sweet dreams lately?"

Vergil cried out in rage and he tried to attack his brother, but Dante held him down by his wrists. "Ah- ah- ah," Dante scolded him, "is that any way to say 'Good morning' to your little brother?"

"Screw you! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Vergil hissed at him.

"I just thought I'd come over for a good time, that's all..." Dante replied in his most innocent, child-like voice.

Vergil countered in a flat tone, "Fun's over, now get _OFF._"

Dante narrowed his eyes at him, "What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'll MAKE you!" Vergil tried to wrest himself from Dante's grip, but the younger twin held fast. Vergil huffed, "Get. Off. NOW, Dante," to which Dante just bit his lip and shook his head, trying not to smile.

The older twin caught his breath, and thought of the next best thing- Kick and scream. He tried kicking, but Dante devil triggered and straddled his hips to keep him immobile. Vergil gritted his teeth, he didn't want to lose to his brother here! So he took a deep breath... Dante saw his intentions and tried to silence his brother the best way he thought possible, to which Vergil's eyes widened in shock.

Dante had pressed his lips to his older brother's and caught him in a kiss.

Just as quickly as it happened, it had stopped. Dante pulled away, leaving Vergil slightly confused, but a little more pissed.

"Sorry... Didn't want you causing a commotion..." Dante managed to huff out an apology.

Vergil bit his lip, how _dare_ his brother do _that_ to him! "Do you have any idea-"

"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna talk my ear off now, aren't ya? I didn't come here for this," Dante interjected, "Like I said before- all I want..." he paused for a moment, and he let his fingers play with Vergil's hair, "..is a good time. That's it."

Vergil just stared up at Dante, giving him a look like he didn't know what was going on. Come to think of it, he actually didn't. Was Dante just playing with him, or was he seriously trying to...? He shook his head, why was he just laying there thinking when he was supposed to break free!? "Dante, get off... Don't make me-"

"Make you what?" Dante stopped playing with Vergil's hair and looked him dead in the eyes. He smirked, and caressed his older brother's features, "Cry for help or something? You won't."

Vergil was shocked. "..Wha- what do you mean, I won't?"

"I mean, you're not gonna say anything, because deep down..." Dante lowered his voice to a whisper, but loud enough for Vergil to hear, "deep down, you know you want it."

Vergil turned his head away. "No! No, I don't. You're- I don't want it!" He couldn't stop himself from blushing, and Dante had to laugh a little. His brother really didn't have as much self control as he thought.

"Really? You don't? Then, what if I..." Dante paused, letting his actions speak for themselves. He laid his exposed body right against Vergil's, who gave a slight whimper of surprise. He placed a finger right on his brother's lips. "Shhhh," he crooned, then kissed him again. Vergil still insisted on fighting him off, but Dante held his wrists down to keep him at bay, at the same time trying to deepen the kiss.

Vergil gave a moan, much to his own surprise and dismay. His mind said 'NO,' but his body was giving in with an emphatic "_Yes!_" Oh, he was so confused, did he or did he not want his brother? He couldn't, it was wrong- but then, it felt so... his body gave a sudden jerk, jarring his thoughts as he felt Dante's tongue slide out and caress his closed lips. His brother obviously wanted in, and Vergil suddenly felt no qualms about giving into that demand. His lips parted slightly to invite Dante in, but then his brother broke the kiss. _Huh?_ Vergil's eyes opened, then he blinked a few times.

"Dante..." he started, "what?"

The younger twin just wagged his finger at him, almost as if he was scolding him. "Naughty Vergil..."

"What!? You're the one- you're making me do this!" Vergil cried out in protest.

"_Making you?_ Aww, now you're giving me too much credit..." Dante smiled, then he let go of Vergil's other wrist and with both hands free, he clamped his fingers right on Vergil's nipples.

Vergil gave a high-pitched yelp and clutched at the bedsheets. He'd flinched slightly, but it's not like he was going to jump out of his skin or anything. "D- Dante, " he stammered, but his brother interrupted him with a sigh.

"Just relax, Verge, relax..." Dante insisted. His hands traveled down slowly, tracing circles on his brother's stomach, moving down, down, farther down yet... Vergil did as he was told and relaxed to the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Dante chuckled a bit to himself and shook his head a little. Vergil opened his eyes to glare at his twin. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that... I was right."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. _What's he talking about?_ As if he'd read his brother's mind, Dante decided to elaborate on his statement.

"I mean, both of your hands are free right now. If you really didn't like what I was doing, you had every chance to tear out my throat or do something just as bad..."

Vergil just stared on, mouth hanging open in shock. _He- he's right..._ he clenched his teeth in frustration, and his hands balled into fists. "You've been trying to- you've played me for a fool!" he cried out, a complex mixture of feelings welling up inside. He was ashamed, confused and angry all at once, and it showed. He bit his lip, his body shaking slightly and his eyes watering with tears.

The expression on Dante's face changed in record time. At first he was amused, but then rather disheartened. "I- Verge, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to- it was a joke, that's all, that's all I meant by it..." Dante tried to apologize, and in the back of his mind he had a feeling there was something wrong, but he dismissed the thought. The only thing wrong with the situation was that Vergil was crying, and possibly scarred rather than just plain 'unamused'.

Dante sat up in the bed to leave Vergil his space. Vergil sat up and crawled back, supporting himself against the headboard, his body shaking with sobs. He snuck a sideward glance at Dante, who noticed and turned away.

"I'm sorry, Vergil." Dante repeated the apology.

"Well, I'm not." Vergil replied.

"...Huh?" Dante turned back to face his brother. "Not sorry? For what?"

"For this- !" Vergil lunged at Dante, his body crashing into his brother's and knocking them both off the bed in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets. Dante had hit the ground first, breaking Vergil's fall and unintentionally getting winded.

"Agh," Dante gasped, "ngh- CHRIST! Vergil- what was that for!?" he tried to wriggle out from under Vergil, but Vergil held him down by his wrists, a smirk playing across his features.

Vergil laughed, "It's not so fun anymore, is it? Now that our roles are reversed..."

Dante glared daggers into him. "What the fuck!? It was just a _joke_ Vergil, calm the hell down! It was just-"

Vergil cut him off with a bloodchilling roar, an inhuman cry of rage. He devil triggered, and his fingers turned to claws, digging into Dante's skin. "**Do you have any idea,**" Vergil bellowed, "**how humiliating**-" he howled again, and he tore into Dante's flesh. Dante gave a yelp, and he felt his blood running from the open gashes in his wrists.

Rather than blush, Dante's cheeks paled, then turned a pale-blue tinge. "V-Vergil... you're hurting me... stop..." he protested. His breaths were quick and shallow, and his eyelids fluttered. He shook his head frantically, as if that would make Vergil let him free.

"Ah- ah- ah," Vergil scolded him, "I'm not letting you go, not that easily." He lowered himself to whisper in Dante's ear, "Let's see how you like this..." then his tongue brushed right over Dante's neck, tracing little circles on his exposed skin and earning a moan from his younger brother.

"Verge, stop it.. stop it.. please..." Dante's plea fell on deaf ears, as his demonic brother continued his strokes, his hands exploring, touching Dante's body with no signs of restraint. He lifted his head slightly and stopped licking, to which Dante gave a sigh of relief, although very short-lived. Vergil sunk his fangs right into that same spot in his brother's neck, deep enough to draw out blood.

Dante gave a rather uncharacteristic shriek, his back arched involuntarily, pushing his body closer to his brother's. Vergil pulled away and licked his lips, savoring the taste of his younger twin as he lay there huffing and panting.

"You're very sweet, dear brother..." Vergil purred.

Dante groaned, and managed to wheeze, "Fuck you. You're sick, you're fucking _sick!_"

Vergil feigned a look of innocence, then one of disappointment, "Oh? You're breaking my heart... Dante, don't say those hurtful things, you know how I feel..."

Dante gritted his teeth, his heart was thumping madly inside his chest. "I don't care, I'll say it anyway! You're a freak! You sick, twisted son-of-a- "

Vergil cut Dante's outburst short, forcing himself on his brother with a kiss to the lips. Dante's words caught in his throat, and he felt something force his slightly parted lips all the way open and slide past. He closed his eyes and placed all of his effort in fighting Vergil off, his fists pounding against his brother's chest in an effort to get him away. All in vain, because his body betrayed him and his blows weakened to nothing more than soft strokes. His arms wrapped themselves around his brother's neck, and those hurtful words that he'd wanted to hurl at Vergil reformed themselves into a moan of ecstasy.

Vergil smiled a little to himself. This was exactly what he wanted, for his younger twin to submit to him! But as his cruelty would have it, he couldn't give Dante what he wanted, so he broke the kiss. He pulled away from Dante again and left him laying on the floor, huffing and panting like minutes before.

"Damn it," Dante wheezed, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" he whispered a string of curses, unknown whether he was cursing Vergil for being so manipulative, or himself for being so weak.

Vergil placed a finger on his brother's lips in order to quiet him. "Shhhhh," he crooned, "I'll give you what you want... but you'll have to do a little something for me first."

Dante gave him a look of incredulity. "Yeah?"

Vergil smirked, this was going to be fun. "I want you to say, 'I love being your whore'."

Dante's mouth hung open in shock, before his brows furrowed and he scowled at his older brother. "Fuck you, I'm not saying shit! I'm NOT your whore, and I DON'T want it!"

Vergil's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I beg to differ, brother. You seem to be enjoying this just as much as I am..." his voice trailed off as his hand traced circles on his brother's abdomen... then, just a little lower... a little lower... he closed the distance and gripped his brother's hardened arousal.

Dante gasped. "Ah- ahh! Verge-"

"Now do you, or do you not want it? Tell me you do," Vergil purred, and stroked his brother's erection, eliciting a moan from the younger twin.

"Oh God, oh- Vergil, stop it- stop-"

"**ANSWER me**, damnit!" Vergil gripped Dante's shaft and squeezed, earning a howl of pain. "Do you want it?"

Dante started to writhe and squirm under him, his breaths coming in short gasps, "Oh God, yes! YES! Vergil, I- I want it!"

Vergil loosened his grip, and his thumb stroked the head of his brother's shaft. "Then, say it. Say you love being my whore..."

Dante drew in a sudden gasp as Vergil stroked his sensitive spot. His voice faint, he whispered, "I... I like... being your.. whore..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you, you have to speak up," Vergil said only half-heartedly. On the contrary, he'd heard Dante clear as day, but he wanted to rub it in, humiliate his brother with his own words...

Dante gritted his teeth again, "Damn it, Vergil, you heard _exactly_ what the fuck I said, you heard me!"

"And if I'm not mistaken," Vergil responded, his voice a venomous hiss, "you're not the one in control at the current moment. Now _say it!_" he dug a claw right into his brother, whose eyes widened in shock and pain.

"I- I-" Dante stammered and suddenly blurted out, "I love being your whore! I love it, I love it, I-"

Vergil let go of Dante. "That's a good boy... that wasn't so difficult now, was it?" he patted his brother's face like he was some sort of pet, and smiled. Dante just scowled, and Vergil feigned a look like he just remembered something. "Ah, yes. I was supposed to give you..." his hand went back to stroking Dante's intimate parts as he kissed his neck, making Dante moan in pleasure again.

"Vergil, that feels so... _good_..." the younger male moaned, closing his eyes. He was enjoying himself, although he wanted to be satisfied in more than one way. He so desperately needed release...

Vergil paused for a moment to whisper sweet words in Dante's ear before asking, "You ready?" Dante nodded as his body flushed slightly- the blood was running someplace else...

"Really, really ready?" Vergil teased, but Dante didn't care. He nodded again with more vigor, soon he'd get what he wanted...

"Then too bad. You're not getting it."

Dante's eyes shot open and he could swear he heard the sound of a record scratch. "Wha- what?"

"You heard me," was all Vergil said as he got up from his brother. Reverting back to his normal form, he ran his fingers through his snow-white hair, slicking it back in his usual style. Then he fixed his nightclothes.

Dante was too shocked to do or say anything. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking _What the hell?_ He craned his neck to see Vergil making his way to the door.

"...Verge, what just happened?"

Vergil stopped just as he had a foot over the threshold. He turned to his younger brother and just shook his head. "Foolishness, Dante... foolishness." He walked away, as if nothing at all happened.

Dante just laid there on the floor, then sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. He took a good look at himself up and down. He was still pretty stiff and throbbing from what happened, and from the looks of it, Vergil had no intention of coming back to relieve him. He just sighed and mumbled, "That's just cold, Vergil. Very cold."


End file.
